villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Archangel Killer
The Archangel Killer is the main antagonist of the 2009 horror comedy short film Mark Macready and the Archangel Murders. He was portrayed by Alexander Rogerson. History The Archangel Killer is a shapeshifting incubus serial killer and rapist of women who terrorized Manchester, England's paranormal underground. Upon targeting a potential victim, the Archangel Killer would maul them to death and extract their hearts via their vaginas. For a duration of time, the Archangel Killer had slain five women, becoming one of the GMPID's (Greater Manchester Paranormal Investigations Department) most wanted criminals. Prior to the plot of the film, the Archangel Killer was hired by enemies of the GMPID to abduct the wife of detective Mark "Mac" Macready. With Macready lured away, the Archangel Killer slips into Macready's apartment room, and attacks his wife, Christina. Realizing that he had been tricked, Macready returns to his apartment only to be rendered unconscious by the Archangel Killer (but not before catching a glimpse of his assaulter). Awakening from his coma, the GMPID is alerted to the murder of a fifth woman, the manner of death making it apparent that it was connected to the Archangel Killer. Whilst investigating the crime scene, Macready receives a lead from a demoness named Friday who had also somehow known of Christina's disappearance. Meanwhile, a foreign diplomat was approaching his car after a business meeting. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by the Archangel Killer, and he is quickly ambushed. Murdering the diplomat, the Archangel Killer then takes his form, and continues to evade arrest. Eventually, Macready and the GMPID make an unwarranted arrest on the diplomat which earns Macready the ire of his superior Commissioner Doyle. Doyle discharges Macready and offers the diplomat a lift. Macready's suspicions are proven to be correct, and the diplomat transforms into the Archangel Killer, and fatally wounds Doyle. Fortunately for the team, Macready had placed a tracking device on the Archangel, so they could trace him to his hideout. Arriving to an abandoned building, hijinks ensues before Macready finds what he assumed to be his wife. However, it is revealed to be a ruse, with the Archangel Killer having taken her shape to lower Macready's guard. Macready angrily shoots the Archangel Killer several times. Before succumbing to his fatal injuries, the Archangel Killer spitefully gives Macready the best of luck in finding his wife, aware that with his death, Macready would never be able to find her. The film concludes with Macready still on the hunt for his wife, with the Archangel Killer's superiors scheming. Trivia *He is based on the Popobawa, a cryptid/evil spirit from Zanzibari tradition. Much like the Archangel Killer in the film, the Popobawa was known to pin its victims onto beds, raping them, and threatening them to spread the word. There was even an outbreak in Zanzibar in regards to sightings of this cryptid. Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Demon Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker